


What's Happening to My Body, Practical Lessons On

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gawd, Incest, M/M, Malcolm you could've just gotten him a book or something, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, drink responsibly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Hawke feels that Garrett needs a hands on lesson for sex, and has the perfect idea for who to practice on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Happening to My Body, Practical Lessons On

> Moonlight trickled liquid silver over the twins' outstretched legs where they sat half sprawled on each other in the hay. Twenty-one year old Marian lay slumped on the hay between the twins, a bottle of moonshine clutched between her fingers, near spilling as she rolled over to press her face against Carver's hip, whining something Garett couldn't make out but that made his mouth dry out at the sight. He knew it was completely innocent, at least so far, but the sight of his siblings pressed up together like that, making such noises, made his cock achingly hard. He ground down his hand on it with a sigh. He wasn't in the least bit worried about the twins noticing. It was their sixteenth birthday celebration tonight, and Malcolm had led his children out to barn for a night of supervised carousing, or so he'd said. As far as the younger twins and Marian knew, that was exactly what was happening. Garett knew better, though. Knew that Malcolm had come to him just the day before and told him that he'd heard stories about his time with the village girls and thought it was time and past for him to learn how to give and receive pleasure from someone with a vagina, a prospect that had first infuriated than excited him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Catching Malcolm's nod, Garett made his way to where Carver lay across Bethany's legs. Malcolm had said he could pick any sibling he wanted, had promised, and while he loved and desired his twin as he did few others, there was something so debauched about fucking the younger twins that made his blood quicken, made him catch his breath as he smoothed flyaway hair from Carver's face. Carver looked up at him with a bleary smile and started to ask him a question that was never finished, lost between Garett's name and Garett's lips crashing against Carver's own. Carver stiffened and sat up quickly, even as on the other side Malcolm was easing Bethany out into a prone position. She smiled and reached up to loop her arms around Malcolm's neck, though her smile flickered when Carver started to swear, She looked over just as Malcolm started to mouth at her breast through the thin material of her pretty new birthday dress and gasped, her arms closing tight around Malcolm as she arched up into his mouth on a sigh.
> 
>  
> 
> Marian had fallen into a half awake stupor, though she came awake with a snort when Carver grasped for her arm, seizing it tight enough that he must surely have left bruises. Garett's head snapped over at once, fearful, as he had always been in the back of his mind, of Marian's growing truly angry with him, but a gentle pulse of Malcolm's force magic sent Garett's twin toppling back over into the hay. "Relax, Marian," Malcolm mumbled against Bethany's breast as his hands went wandering beneath her skirt, to a broken sigh. "This will be enjoyable for all of us, I assure you." He pressed kisses between the shadows of Bethany's breasts, nudging the pleated material covering them out of the way to take a nipple into his mouth as, on the other side of the struggling, swearing Marian, Garett had pushed Carver back into the hay.
> 
>  
> 
> He knelt between Carver's legs, one leg on each side of Carver's, and took his time exploring his little brother as Malcolm was Bethany. "You look so pretty tonight," he murmured against Carver's mouth, almost in time with Malcolm murmuring something against Bethany's skin that made her cry out. Or maybe that was the twist of his fingers beneath her skirt. Either way, Bethany was rocking slightly against him, cheeks flushed and mouth dropping open on a near soundless, wavering cry, only further spurring both men on in their explorations.
> 
>  
> 
> Carver kept an eye to the side, watching Malcolm over the heaving of Marian's chest so that he could copy what he was doing. Lifted a hand to smooth over the stretch of the binder under Carver's shirt, dipping beneath to reach for the clasps so that Carver's breasts softened and pushed into his hands as the pressure holding them down eased. "What a waste," he found himself breathing against Carver's mouth, to a sound that was half a moan, half a snarl, and then Carver was heaving, trying to throw him off. Even at sixteen, Carver was a force to be reckoned with, and it took a few panicked applications of his own magic before Carver fell back, his wrists pushed down onto the dirty floor of the Hawke family barn by invisible hands.
> 
>  
> 
> Reassured that he wouldn't be interrupted, he eased down Carver's trousers and smalls as Malcolm pushed up Bethany's skirt, baring the twins to them. Garett had to catch his breath. They were both beautiful, spread and waiting for them, Bethany struggling raggedly for breath on a whine from the loss of Malcolm's touch as Carver cursed and twitched. He was so enthralled he almost missed it at first as Malcolm took himself out, though it was impossible to miss how much bigger his father was than him. He hesitated briefly until Malcolm cleared his throat, and hurried to catch up. His hands shook as he closed them around his cock, swearing fervently under his breath as he drew himself out and lined himself up to Carver's cunt, as Malcolm did Bethany's, and together they sank into the twins.
> 
>  
> 
> Carver was tight, tight enough to almost be painful, hot and close and soft, and Garett's mouth went slack at the feel of it, of the heady knowledge that he was fucking Carver, his baby brother. Let out a breathless laugh as he snapped his hips forward, too hard, making Carver grunt in pain, but he didn't care, didn't care. 
> 
>  
> 
> On the other side of Marian Malcolm was burying himself in Bethany's cunt with little rocks of his hips, making his little sister arch and cry out, scrabbling at Malcolm's shoulders as she sobbed with every drag of Malcolm's cock in and out. He couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or not, and in this moment he couldn't really bring himself to care. Still, it was hard to tear his eyes away from where they were joined together, the slick shine on his father's cock as he pulled out slowly until just the head remained inside, then thrust in hard, making Bethany's mouth drop open soundlessly. "Now, pay attention," Malcolm panted as he hitched Bethany's legs over his shoulders, bending over her so that Garett had an unparalleled view, and pounding into her at this new angle. "You don't want to go too fast. Pace yourself, so that you have time to relish what you are doing." Garett nodded, but Malcolm was past noticing. Gripped Bethany's curls and tugged her head back so that he could trail scorching kisses down her neck and chest to latch onto a breast. 
> 
>  
> 
> Garett followed suit. Gripped his hand tightly in Carver's hair and hauled back until Carver twisted, a protest growled out between the tight press of his lips, and started kissing everywhere he could reach. Lips and neck and throat, down and down until he reached Carver's breasts, as impressive as Bethany's own, and closed his mouth around a nipple as he deliberately slowed his thrusts to match Malcolm's. "So fucking wet for me, Carver," Garett whispered in Carver's ear on a groan, giving another hard thrust that wrung out an involuntary cry. "Look at you, you eager little bitch, getting off on being raped." He shifted his hips so that his next thrust pushed against that place that made Carver see stars, made him moan, made him writhe beneath Carver, trying to push away or closer, and only served to push Garett deeper. "Think you'll make yourself cum on my cock?" He drew his hands down Carver's curves to the swell of his hips and pulled him down hard enough to leave bruises, setting a slow but hard rhythm. He groaned, watching the sway of Carver's unbound breasts with every thrusts. Gave a particularly hard snap of his hips that made them bounce.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, fuck, Carver," he groaned against Carver's skin. Drew his cock out just as Malcolm did, and they drove in in unison, making the twins gasp and curse together. It sounded sweet, so sweet, and inflamed his blood. Without a word, father and son matched their thrusts. The air filled with the sounds and smells of sex, the sound of skin on skin as their balls slapped against Bethany and Carver's tight little cunts, their soft cries and wails. 
> 
>  
> 
> Between them, Marian fought against the force magic pinning her to the floor furiously, desperately, sobs building up in her throat that drew Malcolm and Garett's eyes. "Ah, les we forget," Malcolm murmured, stretching out a hand that shook with the force of his thrusts into Bethany to yank down Marian's trousers to expose her smalls. "Garett, your hand." Garett auntomatically moved to obey his father. Stretched out his hand and moved it where Malcolm directed. "Do as I do," Malcolm said, sighed, really, shuddering out a moan as Bethany's legs started to creep wider apart on his shoulders, and started to work his fingers over Marian's clit. After watching for a few moments, Garett put his fingers where Malcolm's were and started to flicker them back and forth in the same places and patterns Malcol had. Gasped when this wrung out a hiccupping cry from Marian, made her twist up to arch off the floor, pressing into their touch with a helpless, hopeless moan that only grew louder when Malcolm moved his hand to shove a finger into her, then a second and third.
> 
>  
> 
> Gasping at this new added stimulation, Garett bend his head to Carver's chest. He had never been so hard in his life, and it was impossible not to start to speed his thrusts to match the beating of his heart, the pumping of Malcolm's fingers in and out of his twin's cunt. Moaned as Carver's legs started to drift up around his hips between each relentless drive of his hips, his cock spasming when Carver started to cry. "Fuck," he growled, "fuck fuck fuck. Father," he groaned, "father I'm going to-"
> 
>  
> 
> "Not yet," Malcolm ordered, making Garett whine. "I want to see you pleasure Marian." Groaning at the exquisite frustration of being denied orgasm, Garett slowed his thrusts, as did Malcolm, and Garett sped his fingers over Marian's clit before dragging them down to trace the outside of her cunt, as was Malcolm, slicking his fingers up with her arousal without quite pushing in her. "You feel that?" He whispered against Carver's ear. "You think I don't feel how wet you are? Whore," he growled, hauled Carver's hips up higher with his other hand and ground against Carver in tight little circles until he keened. "You fucking whore."
> 
>  
> 
> He almost didn't notice when Marian came to shuddering completion at first, but he did notice the gush of warmth against his fingers, noticed the rumble of Malcolm's voice when he said, "Now, the way I taught you. Don't want any," he eased out a long low groan, shuddering against Bethany when she sobbed when he pulled out, bending to bite down hard on the junction of her neck and shoulder as he shoved in her ass. He moaned again when she screamed, his cock twitching inside her, then eased back, soothing the reddened spot with kisses he scattered up to the downturn of her mouth. "Complications."
> 
>  
> 
> Garett grunted agreement, or started to, but he had no real intentions of pulling out of Carver's cunt, not now, or ever. He wanted to cum in his brother over and over again, watch his eyes when he realized what that meant. Panting harsh as if he'd run a mile, Garett lifted Carver's legs over his shoulders and plunged in and out of him as fast as he could, balls slapping against Carver's cunt with every hard thrust, punctuated by sobs.
> 
>  
> 
> Malcolm either didn't notice or didn't care, not balls deep in his sister's ass as he was, and Garrett took vicious pleasure in taking Carver as hard and fast as he wanted, as was his right, his mind fuzzing out with pleasure. Carver was wet, he hadn't been lying. Wetter with every hard thrust into his inviting cunt, and moaning a steady counterpoint to Garett's as they built to completion. "Mine," he was grunting, over and over, almost without his noticing, "mine mine mine." His hands tightened on Carver's hips as he thrust once, twice more, burying himself deep in Carver as he spent himself with a shout. The world whited out around him, and in these moments everything was perfect, the way it was meant to be.
> 
>  
> 
> When he came back to himself Malcolm was pulling himself off of Bethany, his cock sliding free of her with a shockeningly obscene pop, and Garett hurried to follow after him. "Clean yourselves up," Malcolm told the twins and Marian. "We don't want your mother do worry, do we?" And Garett looked up, shocked, to catch a smile as crooked as his own.


End file.
